Kira's Knight: A Thanksgiving Story
by slytherensangel26
Summary: This is the next installment of the "Raising The Petradactyl" series. Thing's are not good at the Ford House. But no worries, Connor isn't gonna let this one slip past his notice. Rated M to cover my butt
1. Prolog

**I know it's a little early for a Thanksgiving fic, but I hope all of you enjoy this next installment. **

**I'm starting it a bit early but the christmas story following this one will be a long chapter fic, and I wanted to get this one out of the way. **

**Saban owns it all again! (yay!) **

* * *

The cold autumn air was a refreshing change to the citizens of Reefside. The red, yellow and orange foliage that fell from the trees now decorated the ground. _"Red and yellow." _Connor thought to himself. _"The perfect combination." _

He was now seated on the front porch of the Ford house...waiting for his promised one. They were heading to the Oliver's to pick up Kayla so that Dr. O and his wife could go to their appointment.

Connor looked up at Kira's bedroom window. She sure was taking a while to come out. One of the things that was different about the former yellow ranger was that she didn't take forever to get ready. _Or did she? maybe she was taking longer to get ready so she could look nice for him...but why would she do that? She was already the most gorgous and wonderful woman in all the world! _

Then his protective ranger side came out. _What if something was wrong? _

She had been acting strange for a couple weeks now...ever since her father had come back from his oversees business trip, she'd been more focused on being home on time then they had before. Those wondrous night time goodbye kisses had all together been abandoned with the only excuse that they needed to get home before her dad went to bed.

Just then the front door opened and Connor stood up and was floored. _Where was his Kira? _The woman that stood in front of him was not the same woman he'd promised himself to.

"Kira?"

The blonde that stood infront of him wore a yellow button down blouse over a pair of blue jeans and her was tyed back in a ponytail and she didn't have a smidgeon of makeup on...

_Okay, this definitely was not his Kira...something was up. _Connor looked up and saw her dad looking at them from the bedroom window. He looked back at Kira to see her silently pleading with him...and he instinctively knew thatsomething was definitely wrong...but he also knew that this was not the place to confront his beautiful girlfriend. So he just settled for taking her by the hand and leading her to the passenger side door of his mustang and helping her into her seat before closing the door.

As he got into his own seat he looked back up at the window and saw that her dad was still watching them...and he was frowning... Even as he put on his seatbelt and started the engine, he could sense that there was trouble heading their way.

* * *

**I hope you all will be nice and leave me a non flamitory review!**


	2. Confronting the Problem

**I know the prolog was really short so I put this one in right after it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Connor wasn't going to let it drop.

He'd learned from the last time. He'd almost lost her once and red flags were flying all over the place. Over the few months since the drama with Scott had ended, he'd seen his beautiful woman florish and seeing his rockstar in the same sudued state scared him. He'd let it happen once, and he wasn't gonna let it happen again.

Checking his watch he saw that he was a little time left before they were expected at the Oliver's. It was time to nip it in the bud. Up ahead he could see the turn off to a small park. Perfect.

Kira looked up noticing that the car had stopped. "Connor, what're you doing. Dr. O is expecting us!"

Connor didn't answer. Instead he got out and opened Kira's door. I talked to Jason. Our mentor was notorius for being late. He'll forgive me just this once. Now come on. We're going for a walk."

"Connor, I'm fine. I promise."

"Kira, you and I both know that's a load of crap. I screwed up big time before and let things get out of hand and you paid the price for it. Now, I want you to tell me what's going on. Come on, we're alone here. Don't keep anything from me."

All this time they'd been walking and now they found themselves in a meadow...and all was quiet. Connor pulled her down on the ground and drew her into the strong embrace of his arms. Feeling his arms around her, she broke down.

"Dad's changed alot. He gave me a new curfew. He told me that I dress like a whore and act like one too."

Connor pulled back a little so Kira could see him. "Seriously?" Then his brow furrowed. "Did you tell him about us at the lake?"

Kira shook her head. "No. That was special...I dreamed about it a few nights ago...only we went all the way in it...oh no." Kira trailed off looking at Connor in shock. Oh no...what if he overheard me?" she breathed starting to sound panicked.

Connor held her closer to him and rubbed her back soothingly. "Your no hoe. I don't regret what happened that night. It was something beautiful between us and I love you even more now knowing the you trust me so much." Connor paused kissing her. "I noticed that you weren't wearing your make up today and you don't look like yourself. I don't care if you wear makeup or not. But what I do care about is your happiness. I want you to be yourself, regardless of what your dad says."

"But Connor, I don't have a choice. I need my dad. If he wants me to change to make him happy then I'll do it. Besides, makeup takes way to long to put on anyway."

That answer scared Connor more, now she didn't even sound like herself. But he didn't know what to do to help her out.

"Then would you at least put your hair down for me? I like playing with it."

Kira hesitated for a moment. And then pulled out her scrunchie letting her hair down. Connor smiled at her and then kissed her softly. With a sigh Kira allowed herself to be drawn into the kiss and now kissed him ardently barely pausing for air. Seconds later Connor pulled back gasping for breath and then gave her a look of adoration. "Kira, I love about you. I'm not going to let this drop. But if we go any further I might lose control of myself. Come on, we better get to Dr. O's."

Minutes later they were driving up to the house. Kayla flew out of the door way followed by Dr. O who drew him aside. Your 5 minutes late. I'm trusting you have an excuse."

Connor nodded and then looked at Kira who was being hugged tightly by Kayla.

"It's Kira again...isn't it."

Connor nodded his head.

"How bad is it? Tommy asked.

"It's bad Dr. O. It's Scott all over again, only this time he's been replaced by her dad. I can just feel that she's taking a nosedive again. It's a parental thing and I'm at a loss for what to do."

"Then it's time for me to step in." Tommy said looking at Kira again before looking at Connor again. "For now, go ahead with the outing today. I'll speak with Kim while we're at the doctors. I'm sure we can figure out something."

"Dr. O. I can't help feeling that all hells about to break loose."

Tommy put a hand a reassuring on Connor's shoulder. "It probably is. But your part of the ranger family now. This week is thanksgiving. That means that no matter what happens, we'll have lots of backup."


	3. Pacing and Waiting

**I'm very pleased with the response this story has regenerated. I know these chapters are shorter then usual, but right now, I'm dealing with a curveball that has really thrown me out of step and I'm doing the best I can do get back on track. I will try to write longer chapters as I get better.**

**Power Rangers are now owned by Saban. (thank goodness!) Not me...I'm just expressing my creativity with the characters!**

**Please leave me nice reviews!**

* * *

It was a pleasant atmosphere at the Reefside Women's Center. Here, the goal was to keep everything nice and calm, and it was well accomplished with the absense of loud tv's, and conversations. The walls were painted in swirls of light pink, purples, greens and blues. Cofort was also a big goal with the comfy couches, lounge chairs and ottomens all over the place.

Not that this did much of anything to soothe Kimberly's nerves. She was at the moment reclining in the love seat next to her husband. Tommy sat next to her absentmidedly playing with her hair. Neither of them were relaxed. Instead their thoughts were about Kira and the latest crisis in her life. They had all worked so hard to bring her back from the wasteland of her dispair and now here she was, back in Siberia.

Tommy sighed and put an arm around his wife, pulling his bride close to him. This was a whole new monster for them to battle. And like all girls, including his princess-turned ninja, the need for a father's love would overthrow their own senses of self preservation...they'd do anything to not to lose that source of affection and well being.

Kimberly knew exactly what it felt like. She had felt so lost when she found out her parent's were divorcing. At first, she'd thought that it had been her fault. Then the absense of her father, after that, had left a huge gaping void in her heart and life. One that even Jason with his huge heart and the other's help could fill.

She would have given and done anything to get her father back into her life...anything at all. What was worse, was that Kira would be the same way if she thought she was losing his love. She'd do ANYTHING.

Obediance from a child was one thing, and they would never sabatoge the parental rights of a parent's infulance over their children...or teens. But there was a cut off point...like in cases of child abuse. They both prayed to God that wasn't the case...but how far was too far?

Kimberly looked at her husband. "Tommy, what are we gonna do? What if the worst should happen? We can't alway's count on Connor, he's just a teenager."

His light kiss on the top of her head was a silent answer as the midwife walked in. "Dr. Henson will see you now."

**

* * *

**

Later that night

Kayla was asleep in her bed. Kira and Kimberly were watching a chickflick in the living room. Tommy and Connor were in the den deep in conversation.

Connor was pacing in front of Tommy who sat disquietly in the chair facing away from the computer console.

"Kira changed overnight Dr. O. She has always put so much care into her looks. She's always been sexy, but this morning, she was different." Connor sighed as he sat in the other chair with his head in his hands. "It was a complete 180."

Tommy had to agree after he saw his former student earlier that day as they came back with Kayla. She'd always been a carefree and wild spirit. and yet, in the matter of a few weeks, she was broken down. But the problem still remained.

Leaving Scott was one thing, but a man she looked to for protection, was something different.

"I love her Dr. O. I'll do anything, even propose to her tonight, if it'll turn things around."

Tommy looked at his student in concern. "You're an adult now and I look forward to the day you too tie the knot, but that may not be the answer right now. Her father has her by the heart strings and right now, we can't go charging in and remove her from her dad's house. She'll just keep going back, a husband's love is one thing but it can't take the place of a dad's love."

"If it comes to the point where she's endangered from him, then we'll move in and take action." Tommy paused as Connor got up and started pacing again. "Connor, I'm worried about her too. All we can do is wait for the ball to drop and then we'll decide what to do. For right now, we keep watch for any signs of abuse."

Connor looked at him again. And right then, Tommy could see the helpless angst in the young man's eyes. " I know. Right now, you just want to charge in and take Kira away from all this, but it's not time for that just yet."

The red ranger looked ready to protest.

The former mentor didn't waiver. "Love her Connor...and be there for her. But no matter what...don't do anything that her father will percieve as rebellion."

"Dr. O, your acting like you expect something bad to happen."

"I don't know what's going to happen Connor. For once, I know what you're feeling, but like you, I can't do a damn thing till something happens."

* * *

When the door opened that night and Kira walked into her house, she could hear shouting. Her heart fell when she heard the words, "Our daughter's behavior is dissapointing. The boy is turning her into a whore. I heard her moaning and panting in her sleep...just like a whore."

"She loves him Roger. What girl doesn't have such dreams about their boyfriends?"

"She's already given herself away to that Scott boy. And from the sound of things, she moved on pretty fast to the next one. If you love her Karen. If you don't want her to become like you, she's got to leave that other boy. This Connor kid."

Kira felt her heart break. She loved Connor...but she needed her dad too. As she truged to her room and collapsed in her bed, her heart was in turmoil. _Why couldn't she just have both?_

**As you may have guessed already, things are going to get alot worse before they get better, just like real life. But no worries, Connor is the hero in this series after all!**

**See you all next chapter!**


	4. Heartbroken

**This is a rough chapter...just remember that things all ways get darker before the dawn. **

**It all belongs to Saban, well, except for the plot and OC's. **

**Oh and this chapter includes brief adult situations.**

* * *

As Kira layed in bed that night, her heart hurting. And she was torn.

Silent tears streamed down her face.

_What am I gonna do?_ she asked herself.

As the minutes ticked by, fear and anxiety tore at her heart as she thought of the void she would feel when she had to break it off with the Connor, the man she loved with all her heart...no with all of her being. She couldn't live without him. He was her heart.

In the next moment, she realized the answer.

It would kill her.

Suddenly the door opened and her dad's sillouet fell across the floor. Then the lights were switched on, momentarily blinding her.

"Dad? what's going on?"

Without asking permission, he sat on her bed.

"I noticed you were with that boy again".

"Connor? Of course I was with him. We were babysitting Kayla."

"Right. I'm sure that's all you were doing."

Kira sat up still rubbing the sleep in her eyes. "I promise dad, Ethan and his girlfriend were there with us. We weren't doing anything wrong."

"Now, why don't I believe you? Your mom said the same thing too. k Then I find out she's been talking to her old flame. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Your mom's a hussy and if you don't change, you'll be too."

"Dad, I know it was a mistake to do what I did with Scott. I paid for it too. I won't be having sex again till I marry Connor."

"You think he's gonna wait for you? This Connor boy? Honey, he's a teenaged boy, I doubt he'll wait _that_ long for a piece of ass."

"He's not like that! He loves me and he's gonna wait for me! You don't even know him!"

"Don't get your hopes up Kira. It's best you just lose him now, before you-"

"No!" Kira said as hot tears poured down her face.

**Slap! **Kira gasped softly as her dad slapped her across the face. Her hand flew up to her face and she flinched as she felt the sting. She looked at her dad in shock.

Her father's face was stormy. "You get rid of that boy, or else you'll regret it." Then he was gone. Kira flinched as the door slammed shut.

Kira felt her cheek again and then the dam broke. For several minutes she cried into her pillow knowing there was only one thing she could do now. It was kill her, but she had no other choice...her father was the head of the household...and his word was law. Her heart broke and she cried and cried till finally she was asleep.

* * *

Kimberly sat up in bed. There had been no dream this time, but she instinctively knew something was wrong...something very wrong. She looked at the bed next to her. Her husband was fast asleep.

_Good._

Quietly, she got up. and walked out the door.

"Beautiful?"

Kim sighed and turned around to see Tommy looking at her with concern.

"Yes Handsome?"

"Where you off to?"

"Got a sweet tooth. I'm just gonna get some hot coco."

"I can get it for you if you want."

Always the gentlemen. She loved that about him, but this was one time she needed to be alone. She gave him a warm genuine smile and walked back to his side of the bed. He kissed her lovingly and she kissed him back. It's okay handsome. You've done enough for me already. You have that class big demonstration at the dojo tomorrow. "You need your rest, Love. I can handle this."

"I'm not that old Kim. This will be easy like all the others."

Tommy could be so cute when he was half asleep. Kimberly smiled at him and then pushed him back onto the bed. I know you are." she said kissing him softly. "But I'm not so delicate that I can't get my own hot choclate."

"But your still my sexy warrior princess. Your humble but hot servent can easily get you some chocolate." A smirk was playing on his lips as his hands began wandering.

"Mmm...I know. But my hot, sexy servant needs his sleep. He's a got a hard workout tommorrow."

"Or we could have a hard workout tonight, and then one tomorrow."

Tommy wasn't making sense at all now; a sure sign that he would be asleep soon.

Kimberly gave him a hot steamy kiss then and then drew back when he tried to pull her down on top of him. She had to act quickly.

"No handsome, you need your sleep. But I promise that when you whip Jason's butt tomorrow then I'll find someone to take care of Kayla so we can celebrate your victory."

Tommy yawned then and his eyes started to drift shut. "I'll hold you to that princess." She kissed him softly again. "I hope you'll hold me to more then that Handsome." Her lover fell asleep again with a smile on his face.

Kim kissed him again and then pulled the sheets up to his neck again. Then her smile failed as she got up again and went down the stairs to the kitchen.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

"It's over Connor."

The former dino ranger was in schock.

"Why?"

"I don't have a choice Connor." Kira said softly slipping off her promise ring and handing it back to the man she loved. "I can't go against dad's orders. He says I can't be with you anymore."

The hell we can't. I love you Kira and I'm not letting you do this." As he said this his hand gently brushed against her cheek and scowled when she winced. He looked closer and saw the welt on her cheek.

Kira hung her head in shame.

"Did he do this?"

Kira couldn't answer him...that was all the comfirmation he needed. "He's hurting you. I'm not leaving you here to be his punching bag." She still didn't meet his gaze.

"Rockstar, please look at me."

"I'm not a rockstar. Dad took away my guitar...and my music. We don't have enough money for it's upkeep."

This was it for Connor. He looked up at the window and saw her dad watching them with a smug look. He slowly looked back into Kira's red rimmed eyes. "Alright. I'm through with this BS. We're leaving right now. You're not safe. I'm getting you out of here."

"I'm sorry Connor. I love my dad. I know he doesn't mean to be like this. Please, I have to go now." With that, she turned around and walked back into the house.

The former red ranger looked back up at the window. Mr. Ford was looking back at him and a very eery grin on his face. One that unsettled Connor enough to make him leave. As he fired up his mustang, his face flushed with shame.

_I should have picked her up and put her in my car and not given her a chance to walk away. Some knight I am._

There was only one thing he could do for her now...and that was to find help.

Kimberly had been sitting at the coffee table in the living room when a big red truck pulled up into the driveway, just as Aisha and Rocky reached the front door, she was there to allow her best friends in. It didn't take long for her to be caught up in her brother's arms and squeezed tight. "Hey Pinkie! I missed you!"

"Hey,stop hogging my best friend! I want to hug her!" Aisha said smaking her husband on the arm.

"Boy, Aisha you sure are sexy when you get physical like that!" Rocky said releasing Kim and smirking at his wife.

"Easy, Ape Boy. There's time for that later. Right now, we have things to do."

Just then they all heard a screech of tires as a red mustang flew in stopping just a few feet short of the truck. A few seconds later Connor ran through the door. All three former rangers looked at the young man and the whole story played in his emotions.

"Oh. Hell. No." Kimberly swore softly as she raced out of the house. Aisha didn't even spare a look at her husband as she hurried out the door, just barely hopping into the passenger side seat as the pink convertable dissapeared down the road at top speed.

* * *

**I know this was rough, but I promise things will get better!**

**Please leave nice reviews!**


	5. A Bad Situation

**This chapter should be a little bit longer then the others, enjoy!**

**There's plenty of Girl Power in this chapter!**

***WARNING* THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RACIALLY DOROGATORY LANGUAGE**

* * *

**"Kimberly! Slow Down!" Aisha yelled over the wind as they drove recklessly down the street. "Do you want to get a ticket?"

Kimberly didn't seem to hear her.

"Kim! Slow down, think of the baby!"

The expectant mother slammed on the breaks. Aisha sighed in relief and shut her eyes. "Thanks Pinkie."

"I'm sorry Ish. I...I don't know what I was thinking."

"I do." Said the former yellow ranger. "You are a warrior, and an innocent is in trouble. We aint letting the loser beat on Kira and we gonna kick some ass, but we need to find a way to convince her to come with us. That douche has been brain washing her against us."

"Isn't enough that he hit her?" Kimberly asked in a low deadly voice that made the hair on the back of Aisha's neck stand on end. She looked at the angry woman next to her. You better let me drive, Kim. Our kids need us alive."

Kimberly sagged in her seat and nodded.

"Give me the keys Kim, friends don't let friends drive like a maniac."

Knowing what was gonna be asked next, she slowly scooted over and let Aisha have her seat. The former yellow ranger didn't add anything but get in and start up the car and begin heading towards the Ford's house.

* * *

Kira sat on her bed with her knees drawn up to her stomach as hot tears streaked down her cheeks. Damn how she missed her Jock. With all she was she could just curl up and feel Connor's arms around her. Now she felt cold, and worthless and weak. She knew of course that she was heading down that dark road again, it was the same one she dwelled in when Scott had her under his thumb, and now yet another man was holding her down.

_"What's wrong with you?"_ she demanded of herself.

_This isn't right. You know what love is. It's warmth, security... Connor's arms around you, there's warmth there. _

His kisses though firm were also warm and sweet and even a little posessive. But they were never rough or demanding. He was a patient boyfriend, and he never forced her to do anything. That was love. She was sure of it.

_"But what about dad?" _she asked herself

She closed her eyes and cried softly.

Several minutes passed by and then a screech of tires was heard. She raced to the window to see a familiar pink car pull into the driveway.

_What is she doing here?_

Instantly she rushed down the stairs and stopped short as her dad's back was blocking her way. Keeping her from getting to her friends. She was about to tap him on the shoulder when he opened the door and stormed outside.

"What the hell you doing here?" he demanded barelling out of the door and onto the driveway.

"We don't want any trouble but-"

Kira gasped as Aisha was slapped down.

"Dad what are you doing?" Kira asked in shock.

"Get back inside the house you filthy bitch!" he yelled pushing her back to the house.

"How dare you!" Kimberly demanded as she stepped infront of Aisha who was slowly getting to her feet.

"The same thing that will happen to you if you don't get yourself and that filthy negro off my property!"

Kimberly didn't back down as he stood over her. "I don't think so!" She said boldly as she stood her ground. "I know you abuse your daughter and I'm not leaving her without her!"

"Your tresspassing on my property, Woman. You've got two seconds to get the hell out of here, before I call the police."

"Go ahead, call the police." She challenged. "That way I can tell them all how you hit my friend and abuse your daughter."

The two glared at each other for several minutes. Then Kimberly pulled out her phone. If you don't, I will." and she began dialing the number. Kira stood there in shock as her father, lunged at her mentor and grabbed the phone before throwing her to the ground. Kimberly passed out then, with the breath knocked out of her.

Aisha looked down at her best friend and then slowly looked up at their attacker. Her eyes glittered with rage. "Wrong move you disgusting pig!" Then she lunged at him, easily falling into her ninja training. Within a minute, she stood over him with a look of satisfaction. "The names Aisha...not negro!"

Then she looked up at Kira with the same fire in her eyes. "Get in the car...now." she commanded, giving no room for backtalk.

"But what about mom? She'll be home from work soon!"

"No time to worry about that. Your dad just hit a pregnant woman, we got to get out of here and now!"

Kira knew better then to argue with her elders and instead helped a groggy Kimberly to her feet and to the backseat of the car before roaring out of there and back to the house.

* * *

An angry Rocky and a concerned Connor awaited them when they pulled into the driveway of the Oliver's house. A white jeep pulled in after them and Tommy was there in the next instant. As soon as he saw his wife weakly getting out of the car he rushed up and picked his wife up and carried her inside.

"What happened? He demanded in a low dangerous voice as soon as Kimberly was resting on the couch..

"Something we didn't expect." Aisha said as Rocky wrapped his arms around her. "Mr. Ford is an pig-headed bastard that needs his ass kicked. He hit me and called me a...bad name. I got mad and then he knocked me to the ground."

"He did what?" Rocky demanded as he gently turned his wife around in his arms worriedly checking her over.

"He. Hit. Me. " Aisha said. "Kimberly tried to protect me, threatening to call the police. The bastard panicked and grabbed the phone and threw her to the ground."

"And then what happened?"

"Aisha gave him the beatdown of his life...I'm sorry for not doing anything to help protect her."

Tommy looked at her in astonishment. "For what? Not attacking your father?"

Kira couldn't look anyone in the eye. "I'm scared of him Dr. O. He hit me. I should have known he wouldn't hold back on Kimberly."

Connor moved to put his arms around Kira. To his surprise she shrank away from him and ran out of the room.

He looked after her in bewielderment. A moment later, he followed her.

Aisha moved to follow her. but Rocky held her back. "Don't 'Sha. You've rescued her from her father. Now the prince needs to become a knight and rescue her from her demons." Aisha stopped struggling and relaxed against his chest. In response he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him.

"And he's got a long way to go."

* * *

Connor could hear crying as he walked out into the woods. Up ahead he saw Kira sitting up against the tree trunk with her knees drawn up to her chest.

"Kira?"

"Go away Connor." she answered him as she slowly got up and faced him.

"You should know by now, that I won't. Not when you need me."

"I don't need you, Connor and I don't need your protection. Just go away."

"Sorry, Rockstar, but that's not a good enough reason for me to leave you."

Kira whirled around and marched up to Connor. "Then maybe this is." She swung at him but he reacted at the same moment and grabbed her fist and wrapped his other arm around her. "Don't Kira. I love you. We can beat this dragon together."

Kira only struggled more. "I'm not a princess. I don't need a prince to rescue me!"

"I can be more then a prince. I can be a lover and husband if you let me."

That was clearly the wrong thing to say. Kira stomped on his foot and then elbowed him in the chest. Connor grunted and then fell to the ground!

Leave me alone Connor. I'm not a damsel in distress!'

Then she ran off, leaving Connor with a bruised chest, and a look of confusion.

_"Dammit! Now what?"_


	6. It All Falls Apart

**Before I begin with the usual disclaimer, I want to first of all thank everyone who hasn't left me after the last chapter. It was hard to write, believe me. But now that the worst is over...for now. The healing can begin.**

**Saban now owns Power Rangers...and I own the plot and all OC's**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mrs. Ford walked in the door.

All was quiet.

She put down the groceries, took off her shoes, and headed up the stairs. Inside their room everything was in dissaray. Worriedly she went to the closet to find all of his clothes gone.

"No." she gasped softly as she walked over to the large armour. His drawers were empty too.

Her mind and heart were racing as she slowly turned around to face the bed. On it was a note.

"Please no." she whispered softly.

With shaking hands, she sat down on the bed, picked up the notepaper and began to read:

Karen,

I'm leaving you. I'm tired of listening to your whining and complaining and I'm tired of being a father to that hussy daughter of yours.

Let's face it, your not good enough for me. I found a better woman that I know won't dissappoint me. My lawyer will be contacting you shortly with the details of the divorce. Don't even think about going after that Harley-riding loser till the divorce is finalized...or you WILL REGRET it.

Roger

Her shaking hands dropped the letter as they flew to her mouth. It couldn't be happening! How could he believe she was cheating on him? After 16 years of marriage? She'd been nothing but a good woman as well as a loyal wife. She pushed away the man that loved her with all his heart...walked away from the promise of a pure loving relationship for the secure life full of wealth and being a rich man's arm candy. She'd done it for her precious daughter, to ensure her future.

Her world was shattered...she had nothing now. She'd paid the price for her stupid choice. Kira's future was well worth the price.

Karen paused...noticing for the first time how silent the house was.

_Where is my baby?_

Kira sank against the tree about 100 feet from where she'd left Connor. She was so confused and her emotions were in turmoil. _What is wrong with me! I love Connor! I was in his arms! Why did I push him away like that!_

_Because of Dad. _She answered herself a moment later. _Dad said I couldn't be with him...because I'm a whore and if I didn't obey him, he might have left us!_

_But he's an egotistical maniac! He hurt you and he had no problem hitting Aisha and Kimberly! How long would it have been before he hurt you worse? _

_But he's dad! He promised he'd never leave us!_

_Bullshit! He's no dad. He's nothing like Dr. O is towards Kayla and Kimberly. Kayla never has to be afraid of being hurt by her daddy. And what Kimberly has with him is pure love, like Connor and I have._

_Had. You told him to go away and not bother you anymore. _

Kira knew she was being crazy having this argument with herself. And losing to herself.

"What am I supposed to do now!"

"You could start by not talking to yourself like a crazy person." Another voice said.

Kira immediately jumped to her feet going into a defensive posture. In the next second. a young boy about 14 years dropped down from the tree branch across from her.

The kid was of average hight for a boy his age, with really tan skin and curious brown eyes. He wore a black shirt with the logo of 'Guitar Hero' on the front of it. His brown hair was spiked and he wore a simple silver chain around his neck. He also wore baggy bluejeans and comfortable black shoes. To compliment the outfit he wore a black leather guy braclet with silver studs on it.

All this observation took only a minute.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kyle De Santos. When Dad found out you'd run off, we came to look for you. You better come back with me. Mom's making country fried steak with potatos and green beans."

"You are your father's son, that's for sure."

Kyle shrugged. "Hey, I'm a growing boy. I need all that energy for playing Guitar Hero and kicking butt at Uncle Jason's school! Come on all ready!"

The crumpled letter hit the bottom of the trashcan. "Karen Ford is gone." Said the older woman looking at herslef in the mirror. She had changed out of her house wife clothes and into a pair of blue jeans, a white blouse with yellow flowers on it and a blue jean jacket over it.. After reading the letter a few more times, she had decided that she too needed to get out of the house...at least for a few days.

After all, she too needed to break free of Roger. She may never get to be in love again, but at least she could start undoing the damage he'd caused her baby girl.

It was time she told her daughter the truth...the truth about everything. Karen Meadowbrooke was back, and soon her daughter would be too.

As soon as she could find her.

It didn't take long for Kyle and Kira to get back to the house where everyone was waiting for them. As soon as they entered they were attacked by a worried looking Kayla who ran up to them and threw her arms around Kira.

Dady told me you ran off! I was so worried about you! Don't ever leave me again! Please?" that last word was said with a pleading gaze from her big brown eyes. "Please Kira?"

Immediately Kira felt the walls she had built crumbled. How could she ever hurt or dissappoint such a sweet little girl?

"Okay Kayla. I won't run away again." Though this last part was said grudgingly, Kayla didn't seem to mind. "Now you need to kiss and make up with Connor."

Kira sighed. "That may not be as easy."

"Why not?" came the childs inquisitive reply.

Kira sighed again. "I've got a lot of dragons to slay before we can be together."

Like in "Sleeping Beauty?"

Kira gave her a rueful look. "Yeah, kind of like that."

* * *

** How do you like Kyle? A little bit of his mom and little bit of his dad mixed together. I got the idea for him from the PRNJ episode, Good Will Hunter. Does anyone else think that kid looks alot like Rocky? Of course I added in my nephew's rocker personalilty in. But I got to say, that I already love him!**

**And there are also some more secrets to be revealed!**

**See you all next chapter!**


	7. Author's Note

**No worries, the story will go on, but I fear that I have offended my viewers by the slightly racist encounter in chapter 5. It wasn't my intention to anger anyone are put any one off my story.**

**In my defense I will state that I'm not a professional writer and I was exploring new territroy and that racisim is still around. You see it all the time.**

**I would also like to thank all of my loyal readers who have stuck with me through all my fics.**

**If you think the fight needs to be changed, you can let me know**

**-slytherensangel26**


	8. To Become A Knight

Connor sank to his knees as sweat dripped everywhere. After he had come back from the woods, Jason had shown up with both kids (Kyle and Kayla) and on seeing Connor in the state he was, suggested that a good workout would help the overstressed ex ranger get all the anger out of his system.

The workout didn't stay a workout for long however. It soon turned into a rough therapy session as Tommy and Jason took turns goading him and poking at wounds. This may have seemed too rough for anyone that wasn't an ex ranger. But for Connor it was a good thing as it forced him to deal with his anger towards Mr. Ford. At one point Connor exploded with anger and began hurling insults at them as if he they were the ones hurting his beautiful rock star. But the two orginals took it all in stride and let it out.

All of that led to the state he was in now, soaked through with persperation. He all but collasped on the mats.

Connor had never felt so drained...not even after a battle. But this also had a purpose. With all his anger drained, he was now more likely listen. After all, he was to tired to even get up.

Now for the more important part of the session.

Jason gave him a large bottle of half frozen water and Tommy handed him a towel as they sat both sat down infront of him, looking completely relaxed.

"Do you feel better?" Jason asked.

Connor could only nod.

"Keep drinking the water. You lost alot of fluid." Tommy added as he drank from his own. After swallowing he looked at his student. "Now that your anger is drained. What are your thoughts?"

"I just got my butt kicked, I'm exhausted and you guys barely broke a sweat."

Jason chuckled and then looked at his brother. We've been training all our lives. No worries, we'll be regretting this in the morning. Now, what else are you thinking, besides the fact that your're tired."

"I want to kick Mr. For'd ass for hurting Kira. He's a lunatic and needs to be put down like the dog he is."

His mentor's nodded in agreement. It's your rite to take vengence on him as he did hurt your girlfriend, but you need to get past your anger until the time comes. Now, beyond kicking some douche bag's ass, what else's on your mind?"

"Kira. She's hurting and I don't know how to help her."

"Right there." Tommy said. "That's the issue we brought you here to work on."

"I thought you brought me here to work out."

"No, Connor. If youre gonna help Kira then you have alot to grow up really fast. Fighting monsters is one thing. Mental and physical abuse is a whole other mess of trouble. Now that she's safe from her father, she can start healing. The girls will take care of that as much as they can, but eventually, she'll need you to be her knight again."

Connor sighed. "I don't understand. Dr. O. I can't compete with him. You said so yourself, he's got her by the heart strings and she'll do anything he asks, even if it hurts her. That's how were in this mess we're in right now."

Jason nodded. "Your right. But now she's been shown what a monster he is and now she's very confused. All her life, she's looked up to him. He held a place in heart all this time, and now that man that she trusted without question has suddenly become a monster and a sourse of pain. She's free of him, but now there's a hole in heart that only a father's love can fill. And that right there is what's hurting more then all the names he called her and all the wrongdoing he accused her of."

"Its the loss of security isn't it." Conner stated more then asked. He looked at Tommy. "It's like how Kayla is with you, Dr. O. She feels safe with you around if she were to lose that..." Connor trailed off deep in thought. But Mr. Ford is a douche bag loser. If he ever gets near her again...I can't let that happen again. He's the one monster she can't beat. That means I have to do it."

"Connor, your getting off track again. The ass beating's will take place later. But Kira is your priority right now. Her dad did a lot of damage to her. He brainwashed her and marred her self image. If you don't want to lose her, you'll need to help her regain her self esteem. Make her see how much you love her and how much you value her. It's not gonna be a fast process either. But if you don't give up, you'll make it through this."

Just then, Tommy's cell phone went off. He got up and pulled it out of his tote bag.

**"Hey Beautiful."**

_**"Tommy, Mrs. Ford showed up. The jerk-off has left her for another woman. She's in the guest room talkig to her daughter. She showed up looking like an older version of Kira."**_

**"I had a feeling that was the case. Do you want me to come home?"**

_**"No, I think a big bombshell is about to be dropped on us. We need some more time alone with her. Aisha sent Rocky and the kids your way with the list of grocery items for the dinner. I'll need at least 3 hours with her to make sure everything's okay. Go out to dinner if you need to."**_

**"Will do. Kim, just promise you'll be careful. I'm still pissed that put yourself in danger earlier."**

_**"Handsome, I didn't have a choice. It's not like I had a big strong man to protect me...the helpless pregnant woman." **_

The last part was said in a tone he knew all to well, but he wasn't about to back down.

**"Kim, you know and I know that your not a helpless woman, after all you were a ranger before I ever was. But you weren't pregnant then either. I just want the both of you to be safe, if I have to I'll have Jason stand guard over you. He'd do it in an instant."**

_"__**I don't think so handsome. You need to keep Jase with you and all you red and in your case multi colored rangers need to stick together. I promise handsome, I have Aisha to keep me safe and Trini and Kat and all the others will be here for Thanksgiving the day after tomorrow. I'll be very careful, I won't even leave the house till you come back...not if I don't have to."**_

**"I'll hold you to that Mrs. Oliver."**

_**"I'm pregnant handsome. You better be careful what you say to me."**_

**"Naughty Naughty Kim, You should get your mind out of the gutter."**

Kimberly was caught mid growl as a voice was heard inthe background. _**"That's Karen, Handsome. I gotta go. But we will talk about this tonight. You'll be lucky if you leave our room before noon tomorrow."**_

**"I love you Beautiful. I'll call you when we're heading home."**

_**"Okay Handsome. I love you too."**_

When Kim had hung up, Tommy turned back to his silent audiance.

"Is everything okay Dr. O?" Connor asked looking concerned.

"Yeah, for now it is." He answered off handedly. Then he looked at Connor again. "Go ahead and hit the shower. We're going to the grocery store." Connor looked ready to argue but quickly checked himself and walked to the showers.

When he was gone Jason turned to his brother in arms. "Tell me the truth."

"The can of worms is already opened, Jase. We're just the security detail."


	9. Suprising Revelations

**we're just rolling along aint we!**

**You know what's mine and what isn't. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kira paced back and forth on the front porch as the other women and Rocky went back to the kitchen to start supper. Kyle and Kayla were in the living room watching cartoons on TV.

Her mind was still in turmoil. Connor had gone with Jason and Dr. O somewhere, and thus she had no choice but to wait for him to come back so she could try and talk him into being with her again, that and beg his forgiveness. She was so confused as to how she would go about it, she was even prepared to submit to him and even bed him if it came to that. Her father hated her and called her a hussy, and now Connor was all she had left.

She needed his warmth and she needed help slaying her dragons...and even deal with her father if it came to it.

The warrior in her was shamed that when the time came she couldn't protect her friends from the monster he was...she was shamed. Some warrior she was.

She stopped pacing and sat on the porch swing with her knees pulled up to her chest. She sat for several minutes letting the breeze move the swing back and forth very slowly. The breeze was so very soothing against her cheek. It wasn't long before she was drifting off to sleep.

Suddenly loud music could be heard. It startled Kira from her drowsing and she looked up to see her mom's car...which was foreign to her...it couldn't be the same car...with music pounding out of the speaker?

**I love rock'n roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox baby  
I love rock'n roll  
So come and take the time and dance with me**

**He smiled so I got up and asked for his name**  
**he said that don't matter cuz it's all the same**  
**he said Can I take ya home, where we can be alone**  
**And next we're moving on and he was with me**  
**(Yeah me)**  
**and next we were movin' on and he was with me**  
**(Yeah me)**

Kira was beyond shocked as the car pulled up with speakers blasting. The loud music soon brought everyone out onto the front porch. Kimberly was the last one to come out. She squinted for another second.

"Is that your mom?"

"Uh yeah...I think so. But, I've never seen her like this...and she's a hippie?"

"Nope...she may have been born in the seventies, but this, is 80's dress."

"But I've never seen her this way."

"Neither have I." Kim said looking at Karen as she got out of the car. "Hi Honey." she said as she got out of the car and hurried towards her daughter.

"Mom." Kira said as she was enveloped in a hug. "What's going on? You don't look like yourself...you're different."

Karen paused looking a bit more serious. "I'm sorry Honey, you're totally lost aren't you?"

"Yeah Mom. Just a bit. But first, what's up with the wardrobe change?" she asked looking her mom over.

Karen sighed hugging daughter again and kissed her forehead. "Come one Sweetheart, we have a lot to talk about."

After Kim led them to the spare room she went to call her husband. When Kira and her mom were alone she looked at her mom.

"Dad's gone isn't he?"

"He's not your dad." Karen said softly as she took her shoes off and drew her knees up to her chest much like her daughter did. "Not even close."

"Why do I suddenly feel like I've been living in a fantasy world?"

Karen looked at her daughter. It's because you have...but you won't find any fairies or wizards in it. It doesn't have a happy ending. At least not yet."

Kira scooted closer as her Mom continued.

"His name is Bryce Kinderson. We were high school sweethearts...and we loved each other very much. He was my first...and your real father."

"I'm so confused. All my life I thought Roger was my father...if that guy isn't my father, then what are you doing with him?"

"I was very much in love with Bryce and we loved each other very much and were in a band together. It's where you got your musical talent from. Anyway, one night we went camping. We ended up going farther then we planned and you were the result. When I found out I was pregnant we planned to get married before either of our folks and then our plans fell through."

"What happened?"

"Roger happened. He always had the hots for me and I never really noticed it. When Bryce went to go ask your grandfather's permission, he was told that it would only be okay if he had a steady job and a place for us to live. After that Bryce did everything he could but for some reason he was always skipped over. No matter what he did or where he went no one would help him out.

"It was around my ninth month and still he had no job and no place for us to live. On the day you were born, I kept hoping and hoping he would show up to see you born. But he never showed up. Instead out of nowhere Roger came in and looked after me. He told me that Bryce had been out with his band mates and some groupies. I didn't believe him for a second and I called his house. To my shock, a female answered him and I knew it wasn't his mom."

"That was all I needed to hear and my heart came crashing down. I should have known better. Roger promised me that he would take care of me and my baby if I agreed to marry him. My heart was hurting and all my dreams were crushed. All I could think about was you and your future. So I agreed."

"Bryce came after me and tried to defend himself but I was hurt and angry and refused to listen to him. Then I told him to leave me alone. I knew he was hurting but so was I. He left me alone then and I did all I could to make a life for you and I remained faithful to him. It was hard for me. I knew he didn't love me, but still I tried to please him."

"I gave up everything for him. I never played the guitar again, gave up music except for what he deemed appropriate. I sold all my music and my instruments, all my clothing and became a housewife. I gave up on love then and just went along with all the rules."

It wasn't until about a year ago, that Bryce came into my life again." Here Karen paused and looked at her daughter. For the first time Kira noticed that her mother's eyes were shining...something she never saw before, unless she was looking at her.

"We ran into each other at the music store while I was searching for a birthday present for you and I was looking at this new guitar. it looked al ot like my old one and I was just strumming it and then there he was. We had dinner and Kira, and then he told me what had happened. Roger was behind all of it. He's a descendant of the Ford line and has a lot of money and influence. He was spreading rumors to all of the companies, painted him as a weed smoking delinquent."

"The reason he didn't show up was because one of his groupies was not a groupie but Roger's girlfriend. He had her slip him a Mickey and then take him to his house and stay with him all night. It was Roger all this time. He's a control freak and I was beautiful arm candy. He sabotaged the man I really love. I've been miserable all these years."

Karen paused in the story and pulled Kira close to her. "You've been the only bright spot in my existence." Then she let go and smiled softly at her. "We're free of him now. I came home today and found a note on our bed. He's had a mistress all this time and he's divorcing me so he can be with her. Once we're divorced I can be free to be with whomever I wish."

Kira smiled at her mom. "He ran off because Kim threatened to call the cops on him after he hit her."

"He hit her?"

Kira bit her lip and then told her mom all that had happened. Karen's eyes misted over and she drew her daughter into a tight hug. "I'm so so sorry Honey. I don't want you to listen anything more he has to say. He probably called you the same thing he called me and he's lying honey. He's a slimy ass bastard and we deserve better then him. "

"What're we gonna do now?"

"I locked up the house and I'm cashing in my frequent flyer miles for a few nights in a hotel to re cooperate and you need to make up with Connor and renew your relationship."

"But mom, I told him to leave me alone. What if he doesn't want to be with me anymore?"

Karen looked her daughter over. "Roger really did a number on you didn't he? It wasn't to long ago that you exuded confidence like a second skin. Now it's all gone. I'm so sorry Baby Girl."

"It's my fault mom. I know I'm better then this. Its just that-"

"It's Roger's fault sweetheart. Not yours. Unfortunately it may take some time...for both us to get back what we lost."

Kira hugged her mom tightly. "I love you Mom."

Karen just rubbed her back soothingly and then kissed her head. "I love you too. Kira. We'll get through this. I know it."

* * *

**What did you all think of the surprising revelation?**

**Song Credit goes to Joan Jett 'I love Rock'n'Roll'**

**Please leave a review**

**Up next, some fluff as our troubled couple reconcile. **

**See you next chapter!**


	10. Need You Tonight

**Here we go, on with the next chapter. This chapter is full of romance and choclate. I'm truly sorry for how long this has taken to write. As this is being written, i've been getting better myself after that curveball that came out of left field hit me upside the head. **

**This chapter was a bit of a difficulty for me to write, so I hope you all enjoy this. **

**Once again, Power Ranger's are all the property of Saban again...(yippy!) All I own are the OC's and the plot.**

**Please leave a nice non-flammitory review!**

* * *

It was well past dark when the guys finally pulled up to the Oliver house. As they all brought in the groceries and put them away, Connor's mind was busy, knowing what he was about to do…and worrying that Kira might reject him again.

_It's time to pull up the big boy pants. _He sternly told himself. Kira's already done her worst…giving her virginity to a total sleaze and she'd already rejected him…and punched him.

He really doubted she could do anything worse then that…_unless she suddenly started cutting herself, or commit suicide. _Her death would be the ultimate blow to him…he would certainly follow her if that happened.

Connor mentally shook his head. He absolutely refused to consider that possibility…he'd kidnap her himself and take her all the way to Alaska before he allowed that to happen. (even though he really hated being around water)

In his heart of hearts he knew the truth. She loved him as much he loved her…though he was sure he loved her even more.

And tonight he'd prove it.

After the food was put away, everyone but Dr. O left for their own hotel rooms. He gave his protégé a small smile and clapped him on the back before heading for his own room where his wife anxiously awaited him.

Connor watched him leave and then took a deep breath…he'd eagerly taken in all of Rocky's advice when it came to former yellow rangers, or more precisely, how to get through to them when they're being stubborn.

Chocolate. It solved all problems…at least for those who weren't allergic to it…that and sex. But Connor had adamantly refused that option…no matter how his body craved it…and it did a lot especially since she wore that curvy barmaid's outfit…he'd never admit to anyone how many fantasies she'd starred in with that outfit of hers.

Connor shook himself again and pulled out the package of Betty Crocker's Warm Delights and nuked the chocolate desert in the microwave and very carefully drew a heart with the fudge that was included.

Just the smell made his mouth water…but he restrained himself. Kira was more important…when sex wasn't an option, chocolate was.

And so, with the yummy desert, fork, napkin, and milk carton in hand he headed for the guest room. The door was partially open and Connor was grateful as he walked inside, slowly increasing the illumination in the room, and carefully as he could he sat on the end of the bed and gently blew on it.

It worked like a charm.

Moment's later, the smell of the gooey chocolate filled Kira's nostrils and she slowly sat up and gasped softly as she saw Connor sitting on the bed looking at her…and a microsecond later she noticed the peace offering he held in his hands.

Connor sat stock still as the woman he loved stared at him…or rather what was in his lap…and then into his eyes.

Kira hesitated for a moment…but then she spoke to him. "Connor, what's going on?"

"Chocolate is an aphrodisiac. I wanted to cheer you up…and we need to talk."

"What's to talk about? We broke up and there's nothing I can do to change that."

"No, we didn't. We didn't break up. You pushed me away, but what you forgot is that it takes two to tango. I love you way too much and will never let you go. It would kill me…so, I'm not gonna let you go, Kira."

That shocked the former yellow to her core. "How can you say that? Don't you know what I am?"

Connor narrowed his gaze at her. "Yeah. I do. You're a beautiful woman, former power ranger…and your everything to me. You're also the Rock Star that I've fallen head over heels with. And you're mine, I don't give a rat's ass what your dad says."

"You don't know what you're talking about. I'm a filthy disgusting whore who pants like one when I dream about…" Kira trailed off as Connor began to cut into the chocolate desert nonchalantly as she vocally cut herself down.

He impaled a piece on the fork and looked at her over the decadent treat.

Kira closed her eyes and inhaled and moaned softly. She froze realizing how she sounded and then hung her head in shame. "I really do sound like a whore. Please, take the chocolate away."

Connor lowered the fork back in to the plastic bowl and inched closer to her.

"I bought this for you. After all, you are my lady." here he lowered his voice and whispered in her ear. "A warrior princess that deserves all the love and protection I can give you."

Just as he expected her head shot up.

"A princess…me? And a warrior? You're crazy."

Connor shrugged his shoulders and again held up the chocolate to her mouth.

Kira looked into his eyes and then at the dessert. The smell of the dessert was so damn tempting. She looked at Connor again. He kept looking at her resolutely.

Slowly she opened her mouth and allowed him to feed her the delicatessen.

Connor breathed a sigh of relief as she chewed and swallowed and he fed her another piece. "Now that you can't talk back to me, I can finish what I was saying before you started verbally wounding yourself."

Kira's mouth was too full to for her to protest and she had no choice but to listen to him as he continued.

"You are a warrior princess. You never wavered in the heat of battle, not even when Dr. O was in a coma and we lost our powers. In my eyes you are a beautiful princess and a fierce fighter. I never for a moment thought you weak or a whore."

"But you have to admit that in your heart of hearts, that you're no match for your father. It's been proven over and over again that a true fighter has only one vulnerable spot. The heart. "

"That weak-ass control freak has you by your heart strings and he's using your need for a father to control you. He forced you to break up with me." He paused looking into her eyes steadily. "Even you know that."

The challenge hung in the air between them as Connor fed her another piece.

After Kira swallowed the piece Connor took the milk carton and opened it holding it up to her lips. (Rocky had warned him to not let her have the carton, in case she decided to use it as a projectile)

Kira took a sip gratefully as he continued.

"I really want to kick his ass right now, for all the misery he put you through and for all the time his psychotic interference has taken from us."

Connor picked up the last bit on the fork and held it up to her lips. She accepted it.

"But most of all, I want you back in my life. And I want the fierce warrior to come back and replace what you have become. I want the fierce warrior that I know you are back."

He gave her another sip of the milk.

"As for all the panting and moaning in your sleep…there's nothing you can do about that. I won't deny that I've had multiple dreams about making love to you until we collapse from exhaustion. If I didn't have such strong morals, I'd have claimed you in my bed already…and you'd probably be pregnant with our baby."

"If that makes you a ho, then I'm one too. One day I want to make those dreams a reality…for the both of us. But not until we get married. Once we tie the knot I'll take you to a nice secluded beach house or a cabin in the mountains." Connor grinned at her. "And then we can be ho's together. I'll submit to you and do what ever you ask of me…but I'll not leave you alone again."

Kira was very quiet as she thought over. She then lifted her eyes and was caught in his dark penetrating gaze.

"How can you love me so much? I'm not good enough for you."

Connor reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out the promise ring and showed it to her.

"Yes, you are. You have no idea how much I love you. It's almost more then my heart can handle. If you refuse to let me lavish you with my affection, it'll burst at the seams. I'm madly in love with you Kira Mc Knight."

Connor had unintentionally let slip the name he'd internally associated with Kira whenever he'd sceen her. No one ever knew it but more then once he'd dreamed about her, all aglow and standing opposite him as the preacher announced that they were married…of course that was usually followed by a very vivid dream of them making love to all hours of the morning…and nothing pleased him more in those times then to hear her screaming his name to the ceiling every time she reached the peak of her pleasure.

Kira was still hesitating.

Connor licked his lips. "Please, my lady warrior…allow me the honor of being your knight. To fight for your honor and defend you in the moments when you can't."

Kira was speechless now. _This was an all new Connor. Where did he learn to speak like this? He addressed her as if she were royalty…not just a girl…or a whore like she'd believed she was. _

"Love me Connor. I need you tonight." This was said as a tear slid down her cheek. "I can't go on without you."

"Give me your hand, Kira. Tonight, I'm renewing my promise to you."

When she held out her left hand he slid the promise ring on to the third finger of her hand.

"I swear by the Great Power within my blood, to wait for you…and to marry you when you're ready…and to never abandon you. I swear that I'll stand beside you against any and all who would try to separate us."

Saying this, he brushed a kiss across her knuckles.

Kira was crying freely now as Connor leaned forward and gently took her face in his hands pressing a kiss to her lips. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around his neck and gently pushed forward till he fell on his back as the kiss turned into many kisses that were passionate as they were loving.

Connor eventually had to pull back before their passion turned into something neither of them would be able to control. As it was, they were both out of breath.

Kira now rested against his chest still trying to regain her breath which had become ragged.

Connor grinned to himself as he gently rubbed circles on her back. Kira was back in his life again. The way they should've been before all the trouble began. Soon, maybe after Thanksgiving, he'd talk to the guys about maybe getting job at the dojo so he could start saving up to buy a ring. Kira was safe from Mr. Ford for now, but he didn't dare let down his guard. She'd accepted him back, and now he would do all he could to ensure her safety.

The next day was Thanksgiving. After the feast he'd put his plan into action…but for tonight…Connor trailed off from his inner monolog as he noticed Kira was asleep.

Tenderly he lifted Kira off his chest and lay her back on the pillow, and after shutting the lights off and stripping himself of all but his boxers he climbed in behind her and pulled the covers over them.

After kissing her one more time he gently pulled her close to him. Kira moaned in her sleep and nestled closer to him.

Connor smiled again. All was right again…the battle was won, and even though the war wasn't, he was ready. Together they'd fight and when she couldn't, he would.

No matter what, they'd win…he'd make sure of it.

* * *

**Okay, so this may have been a little melodromadic. Before anyone accuses me of writing Connor OOC, I did it because, I know that there's a time in everyone's life when they go a little out of character. Anyone who dissagrees hasn't hit puberty yet. LOL.**

**Now that this chapter is up, I must go in search of choclate myself. LOL.**

**Up next, Thanksgiving fun! **

**See you next time!**


	11. Turkey Day Part 1

**Here we go again. I'm sorry for the lapse in updates. So to make up for it, here's a longer chapter with some sap, humor, and lots of girl power!**

**I hope you like this. I got a sweet tooth just writing it!**

**I'm also introducing a couple more OCs in this chapter. Pleaase review!**

**Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment!**

* * *

Connor lay awake with his Beauty laying on his chest. He was so relieved that she had come to her senses and allowed him to be back in her life. Now, that they were together again, he could start working on helping to heal the damage caused by the bastard who dared to call himself her father.

He looked back down at Kira and frowned. Her body had begun to tense up and she was starting to whimper. Connor swore softly as he realized Kira was having a nightmare. She was starting to thrash around and her knee was getting perilously close to a certain important organ.

Connor gently rolled her over so that she was on her side and held her tightly from behind.

Kira moans were getting louder…he knew what was coming next.

"Kira! Wake up! Your dreaming!"

Kira's eyes shot open and she began to fight his grip. "Get away from me! Your not my father! Let me go!"

"Kira, snap out of it! I promise your safe…you've got to relax!" That was enough to break through the post nightmare haze and she slumped in his arms, still breathing ragged.

"Connor?"

"That's right Rockstar. Deep breaths. I promise you're safe. We're at Dr. O's. house." When she obeyed he slowly released his grip on her and she turned over and clung to him tightly.

He rubbed her back soothingly. "That's it, Kira. He can't get to you here. Deep breaths." He kept this up for a few minutes longer until she was breathing normally again. Still she clung to him basking in the comforting warmth.

Connor closed his eye's in relief. He definitely wanted to kill Roger. It would only take one sharp twist of the neck. It would be so very…

"He's not my dad."

That simple statement stopped his morbid thoughts in it's tracks. He looked down to meet his lady's eyes.

"What?"

"Roger is not my father…not even close." Kira said softly as she nestled closer to him. "He never was…mom told me last night."

"Then who is that poser?"

"Roger Ford. He forced mom into a marriage…"

"Kira…please sit up…It'll be easier to hold you this way." When Kira obliged he wrapped his arms around her as she sat in his lap. He kissed her neck softly. "Now tell me from the beginning. Who the hell is that poser and why isn't your real dad here."

Kira sighed and told him the story exactly as she'd heard it from her mom. When she'd finished he was silently fuming. _The bastard had robbed them of everything. If not for Roger, Kira wouldn't be suffering and she'd have the father she deserved…that is, as long as her real father wasn't a total douche like the poser was._

"Mom told me he was in a band…that they were in a band together. She gave up everything for me…even her love of music. She should never have had to do that. It was all that jerk's fault."

Connor kissed her neck and sucked on it gently. "It's all over for now Rockstar. Right now, we need to focus on you and getting you better. We have a lot of time to make up for."

Kira looked up at him then and turned slightly in his lap. Connor smiled at her and gently captured her upturned lips with is. It was as if no damage had been done when Kira wrapped her arms around his neck possessively and drew him deeper and deeper into the kiss with no plans of stopping…that is until a timid knocking interrupted them…and they had to part panting heavily.

"Who's there? Connor demanded.

Without answering the door opened and Kayla peered in uncertainly. "Please don't be mad at me. The p'raid is gonna start soon. I wanted you to watch it with me."

Connor chuckled. "It's okay ninja master. We just woke up. Is everyone already here?"

"Uncle Rocky and Kyle are in the kitchen cooking the turkey. But I dunno where everyone else is…" She paused as she got on the bed. "Are you gonna watch the p'raid with me? Mommy said, we can't get out the Christmas boxes till it was over. Please watch it with me?"

Kira chuckled and drew the little girl into a hug. "We'll be right out. Why not go save us a few seats, we just need to get some clothes on. K?"

Kayla hugged her tightly and then ran out of the room slamming the door behind her. When they were alone again, Conner kissed her cheek and then got out taking a moment to put on his jeans Kira eyed him unashamedly. _He really was ripped!_

"You like what you see?" Connor said in a teasing voice.

Kira grinned up at him. "Oh, I don't know. I've only ever seen you with clothing on." She got up and walked over to him. "I simply can't make a fair judgment until I touch you for myself."

Connor stood stock still as she came to within a half an inch of him. He inhaled softly as she traced his pecks with just a finger tip. At her touch he felt a shiver go down his spine. When her hands wandered to his abominable muscles he found he couldn't hold back the soft growl that forced itself out of his throat.

"Wow, you really are sensitive there." She said softly looking up at him. Connor swallowed. "That's not the only spot I'm sensitive to. Please don't go any further south…please." His voice sounded really strained now as she pulled away looking ashamed.

"I'm sorry Connor, I won't do anything you don't want me too."

"Believe me, I want you to….you have no idea. But I want our first time to be soft and sweet and unforgettable. Not a rough rut on a bed that's not even ours. It wouldn't be right."

That brought Kira out of her wanton like trance and she blushed deeply and stepped away from her knight. "I'm sorry."

Connor took her hand in his and kissed the palm softly. "Don't be. I love how you've gotten. It's a big change from how you were a few days ago. I promise Kira, you won't have to wait forever for me. He kissed her cheek softly and drew her into a hug. "I promise, Sweetheart."

"I love you, Connor."

"I love you too, Kira. We better finish getting dressed before the littlest ninja comes looking for us."

When they exited the guest room minutes later, a wonderful smell greeted them. Sweet smells from yams with marshmallows melting on top was chief among them all. But then there was also pumpkin smells to level it out too.

All in all, just the smells alone set Connor's mouth watering. Connor kissed Kira softly on the head and headed towards the kitchen…only to be met by Kyle who wore an brown apron with orange and red leaf print all over it.

"Sorry, Connor. No one enters the kitchen on pain of death. Dad's orders. He's commandeering the kitchen for the rest of the day."

Connor chuckled. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, Dad said so. Mom's not here, so his word is law." Connor chuckled as his stomach growled.

Kyle snickered. "Mom's on her way back from Crispy Cream with doughnuts and lots and lots of chocolate milk. We're already making hot chocolate for everyone too."

"Can I have some?" Kayla asked giving him her most adorable smile and tugging on his arm.

Kyle sighed and hugged her to his side. "I knew you'd want some, go sit down on the couch with Connor and Kira. I'll bring it out in a second."

"Thanks Kyle!" Kayla exclaimed while squeezing her cousin in a bear hug. A second later she'd grabbed Connor and Kira's arm and drug them to the couch.

Connor was soon seated with Kira close and Kayla sat between them with a blanket over all of them. With her other hand, she held the remote and worked the buttons looking for the long awaited parade. Minutes later, they found it. Kayla snuggled in between them and lay her head on Connor's shoulder.

The minutes strayed by with them all making soft comments about this float and that balloon. Kayla was just mesmerized with the Pikachu float with it's light up cheeks.

Connor only chuckled when she did this and even found himself humming the theme song along with the marching band that was playing it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aisha had arrived with Karen in tow. Kira's mom had been exposed to the stubbornness that was Aisha De Santos and was now sitting across from the other women with a mug of hot chocolate in her hand and staring hungrily at the large box of crispy crème doughnuts.

"I didn't spend all that money for this sacred treat for you to just stare at it." Aisha said with a hint of seriousness in her voice. As a result, everyone but Karen took one and began to eat it.

All but Karen.

Kimberly shared a look with Aisha and Aisha nodded back. The former pink ranger stood up slowly, picked up another doughnut with a napkin and handed it determinedly to Karen. Karen looked at it... torn.

"You should know better then to upset a pregnant woman. Take the doughnut."

"I want to…but I can't. It'll make me…"

"Don't you dare say 'fat' to a pregnant woman." Kimberly pressed. "You're perfectly fit. You're a lot like your daughter, you could eat a whole box of these and not gain a single pound."

Kimberly stared into her eyes as she said this. Karen looked at it a second later and then resignedly took the doughnut but didn't take a bite…she just stared at it.

"You're a free woman now." Rocky said coming to kneel beside his wife. "That pansy lost power over you the moment he left you for the other ho he met. Tommy, Connor and I are here. Jason, Billy, Zack and Adam will be here soon. There's no way the dirt bag can get to you. And even if he did, my wife could easily take her on."

"I could take him on all by myself." Kyle said coming to his mom's other side. "He's just a poser anyway." Aisha looked at her son with amusement.

"He'd be a good opponent to cut your teeth on. But I doubt it will come to that. Then she looked back at Karen. "You're perfectly safe here…and you can have as many doughnuts as you want."

That was all it took for Karen to break down and start eating the sweet treat. As she did a small smile broke out on her face.

Kimberly grinned. "Much better." Then she took another bite of her doughnut.

It went on like this for several minutes as Rocky and Kyle went back into the kitchen.

Kimberly eyed Karen again and then looked at Aisha. A silent thought seemed to go between them. Aisha nodded back to Kim and the pink ranger swallowed her food and chased it down with some cocoa.

"When is the last time you went to a spa?"

"A spa?"

"Yeah, you go there to relax and get pampered."

"It's been a while. But I didn't enjoy it. I never really had any real friends to enjoy it with. I was a loner in school. My only friends were my band mates. Roger made quick work of them. For all I know they've probably got their own lives by now. A lot better then mine most likely." she said the last line very softly.

They were all quiet for a moment as the words from the broken woman hung in the air.

"Well, that ends now." Aisha said resolutely. "This is supposed to be a happy day." She looked at Kim. "You still have the stuff?"

Kimberly grinned at her. "You read my mind. Come on."

Karen looked at them. "What stuff?"

Aisha grinned at her. "Trust me. You'll like this. It's just what you need."

* * *

It wasn't long before Karen found out what was going on. Kimberly and Aisha led her to the back of the house to an adjacent room that was distinctly feminine.

The room was painted in soft shades of blue and green and the sconces on the wall held flowers of all varieties and all colors accompanied by ferns and other foliage.

The smell of sandalwood permeated the atmosphere in the room. The room was lit with panels of soft lights embedded in the walls.

The room was built for comfort.

In the middle of the room was Jacuzzi that could sit 4 people at a time. Overhead was a canopy of sheer pink and white material. On the wall were shelves with mega soft towels in pinks and whites. A few feet from that was a padded table that had to be used for massages. And there, pushed against the wall was some oddly shaped furniture and a big plush couch.

"What is this place?" Karen asked in awe as Kim led her to a plush floor cushion.

This is my get-a-way room. Tommy had it built for me when he found out I was pregnant with Kayla. I birthed her here too. It's better then any hospital room.

Aisha went over to a hidden panel and flipped a few switches. Instantly the jecuzi began to fill with water and a fountain of average side on the other side of the room began to flow too.

"Trini, Kat, Tanya, and I have birthed our kids here too. It really saves on hospital bills."

But enough talk for right now. Kimberly said as she approached Karen with a towel. "Let the get-a-way begin."

* * *

"There's Santa!" Kayla exclaimed as the familiar sleigh appeared on the screen.

Kira and Connor grinned at the little girl's excitement. "Yep, there he is." Connor said as he linked fingers with Kira. "I hope you've been good this year."

At that question, Kayla's smile faltered. "What if he knows about the boy I beat up at school?"

Connor chuckled at her and pulled her into a hug. "You can claim self defense, it's worked for me in the past."

Just then a new deeper voice made it's self known. You can't help what runs in your blood, Little Ninja."

"Uncle Jason!" exclaimed Kayla as she jumped up and ran to her uncle's arms.

It wasn't long afterwards that Adam arrived with his wife, Tanya and their daughter Autumn who was about the same age as Kyle.

Autumn was taller girl who was a blend of her parents. She had her dad's eyes and her skin was a dark tan color. She was a tall tweenager and wore a soft yellow blouse with a pair of denims that sported glittering outlines of oak leaves spiraling from her left back pocket to her right pant leg. Around her waist was an chain of precious amber stones. This was all complemented by her simple strapping sandals.

She was beautiful…especially to Kyle who had yet to take his eyes off her.

She just grinned at Kyle and then made her way to Kayla who jumped into her arms in the same manner as she'd done her uncles.

Soon after her came Billy and Kat with their son Fabian, and behind them came Trini and Jason with their daughter Michele who was just over 5 months old.

The last to arrive was Zack with his young son Alex who was his father's spitting image. The only difference was his eyes which were a softer brown then his dad's that glowed with mischief. At the moment, he wore a black button down shirt over a pair of jeans with a pair of comfortable leather loafers. Around his neck he wore a gold chain and both ears were pierced.

He wore his hair in short dreadlocks that only hung down passed his ears.

He seemed to be in a very happy mood…which was made evident as he was now jumping Kyle in an impromptu wrestling match.

Soon after everyone arrived, the women disappeared to the back of the house, Billy and Zack went to the kitchen to help out with the cooking, and Jason and Tommy gave into the kids requests and began to pull out a few Christmas boxes and set about to decorating.

Kira and Connor were the only ones who didn't move. Kira had fallen asleep in his lap. Tommy said nothing and instead draped a blanket over them.

He would never say anything to them, but this morning his wife had woken up restless for reasons that he knew didn't come from pregnancy.

Connor looked up him with an gaze that silently asked for help.

"Tonight." he answered.

Connor nodded and then went back to gently stroking his girlfriend's back.

From the kitchen table, Adam watched the encounter. He frowned seeing the couple for himself.

The guys hadn't been exaggerating the details. He walked back into the kitchen with his mind swimming.

* * *

**Well, what do you think of this chapter? How do you like the new characters (the kids)?**

**Don't you wish you had that get a way room?**

**Up next, more turkey day fun!**


	12. Turkey Day Part 2

**Here we go again! I hope everyone has enjoyed this little fic. **

**Once again, the power rangers belong to Saban once again!**

**Here's part two!**

* * *

Karen sighed softly as the soft jets of water hit her. She had never been so relaxed, not since before she'd been caught talking to her old flame. Bryce.

Before then she'd enjoyed her spa visits…to an extent. Without friends she'd felt empty. Alone. The misuses were polite to her, but they didn't take the place of the friends she'd forsaken. Her friends…

Kimberly sat in the tub taking the opportunity to relax herself. She did feel kind of guilty since they weren't there for her, but she hadn't been able to resist. Her back had been aching lately anyway.

Not long after they got there, Trini, Tanya, and Kat had shown up. After Aisha had explained what had been going on, in hushed tones of course, they'd wasted no time in getting out the different treatments. Massages courtesy of Kat had been the first step, now Karen and Kim sat in the Jacuzzi relaxing.

Kimberly wasn't shirking her part of course, after sitting in here ten minutes she looked across at the other woman. "So how does it feel? The water's not too hot for you is it?"

Karen opened her eyes. "No it's fine…it feels great. But what about you? I thought pregnant women weren't supposed to use hot tubs."

Kim smiled at her. "I'm okay, I talked to my doctor. I can use the hot tub as long as its not too hot and only for 20 minutes tops. I had lots of practice when I was carrying Kayla. This time around, I know exactly what's okay for me to do. As long as I put no pressure on my stomach, avoid direct sunlight and heavy lifting, I should be fine."

Unconsciously, Karen's eyes drifted to the other woman's belly that was showing slightly underneath her tankini bottoms. Kim didn't miss it and she shared a look with Aisha who was sitting next to the tub.

"I bet it wasn't a lot of fun for you when you were carrying Kira, was it?"

Karen snapped out of her pondering and she flinched and blushed realizing that she'd been staring at another woman's body. But to her surprise, Kimberly was looking at her with concern…not of pity.

"No, I didn't really get to enjoy it. Not when Bryce wasn't around. He was too busy and stressed trying to find a job so he could support us. We never had time to do all that cuddling and pregnant sex stuff. I had to handle everything myself. I should have known that Roger was making it difficult for him."

"It was all part of the plan to separate us." she added darkly after a pause. "And he did a damn good job of it."

All was quiet again. Kimberly looked at Aisha who's eyes had darkened with fury. She was the only other one in the room besides Karen who had been the target of Roger's hostile anger. Kim didn't need to see her hands to know they were balled up in fury.

The stress was tangible to Trini. It was doing nothing to help any of them…except Karen of course. The need to vent was clear on her face.

Trini put a caring look on her face as she sat on the stool next to the tub. "You're safe here, Karen. I want to help out. Tell, me. What do you want to do now that you're free?"

Karen looked at her tensing up a little bit. "I don't know right now. Ever since I got caught talking to Bryce, I've not been allowed to make my own disicions. In a way I'm afraid of him. I know Bryce was worried about me…and like an idiot I pushed him away. I should have known this would happen. Roger is such a selfish man. He takes what he wants and there's nothing I can do about it!"

Trini smiled to herself. She'd been spot on. All of the anger was coming out in waves. This was the best place for Karen to empty herself of hurt and anger and fear. Here, no one would judge her.

"I love Bryce. And I'd love nothing more then to run to him and tell him how much I love him and how I never want him to leave me again. But…"

Trini smiled at her. "But?"

"Roger left me a note. He says I can't go near Bryce until the divorce is finalized. I'm scared of what he'll do to me if I go to Bryce now."

Then suddenly she looked at Kimberly. "Even now, when he's gone I'm still not free of him. He's off screwing some whore of his and I'm stuck alone and without any comfort."

Tanya came over then and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "But you aren't alone. We can't do much for comfort but we can protect you and take care of you. It will be nothing for us to get a hold of Bryce and bring him here."

"No! I can't! What about Roger?"

"The hell with him." Tanya said. "Roger is nothing but an arrogant ass hole. There's not a damn thing he can do to stop me from finding Bryce and bringing him here. In fact, I'd love to have him try and do anything to me."

"Isn't that my line?" Aisha asked looking at Tanya. "If anything, I should be the one to take him down."

"Not without me you don't." Trini said sternly. "And you better not do any butt kicking without me and not until after today."

Karen was lost in thought though and didn't hear their declarations. With them around she felt so safe and secure…maybe with their help, she may just get what she desired with all her heart.

"Bryce." She said softly to herself not really noticing that she said it aloud. "I want Bryce. I need him."

Kat looked at Kimberly. They'd both heard her soft statement. As if sharing thought, Kat nodded and walked up the stairs.

* * *

**A few hours later**

When he was sure Kira was fast asleep and with help from Tommy, he'd dislodged himself and got up and took a moment to stretched his legs. Then he followed Dr. O down to the lair followed by Adam and Jason. (with their permission) When they were all comfortable, Tommy began talking.

We've discovered that Kira has been abused by her father…Roger Ford. Jason, you remember what went down with the loser Scott right?"

"Yeah. He's taken care of. Kira finished him off herself."

Tommy nodded before continuing. "Right. Things seemed to go back to normal until a few weeks ago. Her dad came home from a business trip…she went down hill fast."

A few moments passed as all of them absorbed the information.

"Roger's gone for now. He went back to the whore he's been sleeping with." Jason finished.

Connor looked up again. "Roger's not her father. Kira told me everything this morning." he took a deep breath. "He left them, but I know he'll be back." Connor closed his eyes for a moment and then started pacing. "I just know he'll come after Kira and her mom again. There's no way he'd just let them go now. Not after all he did to break them."

Jason nodded then and fixed his protégé with a look. "What are you planning to do about it?"

Connor sighed. "From what I understand, he still has legal rights to her. There's not a lot I can do to keep him from seeing her…especially if he brings the law to bear on us. The only thing I can think of is to move ahead with the proposal…us getting married will cancel out any rights he has to her. That way he can't do anymore damage to her. I can forcibly remove him from her life if I need to."

Jason nodded. "That's one way to do it. But Connor, you only get married to the love of your life once. I want you... the both of you to enjoy every moment of it. You shouldn't have to rush it just for the sake of her safety. There's more then one way to make her safe."

"You're forgetting that you have all of us. We're your family too." Adam said making himself known. We have a house the size of a small plantation home. It's got 20 different rooms, spacious bathrooms and its own dojo. It's where we house our ranger stuff that wasn't destroyed. There's plenty of room for you there. All of us usually gather there for the holidays. It would be nothing for us to house you there till Roger is gone."

"I know you don't want a handout so we can get you a job at our martial arts academy." Jason said. "That way you could save up money to get the rings for Kira and then be able to support her and even get your own place if you want."

Connor thought it over. _He wanted Kira to have the best of everything. There were times she would fantasize about the wedding she desired…having a beautiful gleaming wedding dress….the reception…the honeymoon._

_The honey moon._

_He knew where she wanted to go. The cabin was expensive. But she wanted to it…and he was planning to give her everything. This was the way to go about it._

_She deserved the best…and he would give it all to her._

_His warrior princess._

Connor looked up then. "I'd like that. Anything to keep her safe again. But we still have to deal with Roger. How can I override his parental rights?"

"You won't have to." Adam said speaking up again. "She's 18 and a full adult. All she'd have to do is get a restraining order against him…both her and her mom. Then if he comes to within, say 10, feet of them, we could just call the police."

Jason nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Just then, Kyle rushed down. "Dad says to call everyone up for the feast. Dinners ready!" then he was gone.

That was all it took to get their attention. And with all business hammered out, they made a bee line for the stairs. Tommy was the only one who didn't leave the lair.

He sat in his chair deep in thought. Somehow he had a feeling that a restraining order wouldn't be enough. He needed to talk to Billy and soon.

**

* * *

**

Several minutes later

The living room had been transformed in the few hours between the end of the parade till now. There was a Christmas tree against the wall that was lit up with different colored lights and wrapped in many strands of beads and garland. The only thing that it lacked was the ornaments and a topper.

That part was always left till after dinner when everyone could participate. The stockings were already on the wall and a nativity crèche was already set up along the top of the entertainment center.

Garlands of evergreen were hung over everything else. The holly and ivy were to be put up later.

The dining room looked different however. It as of yet hadn't been touched by the Christmas fairy. That was Kimberly's task and it wouldn't done until holly and ivy was up.

The dining room table was heavy laden with the Thanksgiving Feast. Turkey stuffed with dressing. Mashed potatoes with gravy, cranberries, rolls and last but not least, sweet potatoes infused with nuts and covered by melted marshmallows.

It was a feast worthy of a king. Rocky and his son had really outdone themselves.

As was customary the adults sat at the grand table, while the kids sat at the smaller table, and, while most tweens would be insulted at being stuck at the kiddy table, Kyle and Autumn didn't mind. After all, they had been given the task of looking after the younger kids, which made them feel rather important…not that they would let their favorite cousins leave them.

When everyone was seated comfortably, Tommy got up. (He was seated at the head of the table) He grinned at all of them and spoke.

"I just want to say how thankful I am that I have friends like you to keep me honest. I'm thankful to my wife for never giving up on me when I was beyond saving and for agreeing to marry me and put up with all my antics…and of course for giving me a daughter to dote on and another child to look forward to. It's you guys that make my life fuller. And for that I'm very thankful."

Saying this he lifted his glass. "To family!"

To family! They all repeated and downed their respective drinks.

After that, they all dug in and ate their fill. The feasting went on for the next hour and none of them stopped till they'd had their fill.

"Man Rocky, you certainly know how to cook!" Connor said as he finally pushed back from the table. "I don't think I've ever tasted such good food. Not even mom cooked this good. ." Rocky grinned with fatherly pride. "It's a gift. And one that I'm passing on to my son. He's a natural."

"Where are your parents anyway?" Karen asked. I'm surprised that you didn't have dinner with them."

Connor shrugged. "My parents died when I was 12. My brother and I were the sole recipients on the will. We both inherited the house, the money, and the corvette. When Eric was old enough he opted for private school. I chose to stay here in Reefside. The lawyer wasn't to be trusted. He'd been siphoning money out of the estate. I had no idea but by the time we found out, the man was long gone. Ever since, I've been living alone…with them checking in from time to time."

"I am planning to sell the house as soon as I can." he paused as Adam gave him a confused look. "The place never had any value for me."

Karen looked at him with new sight. Never before had he seemed so grown up.

Connor smiled at her. "Really, it's okay. I never had any ties to them. But with Dr. O and Kim, and little Kayla I've learned what family is. All you guys are family to me now."

Kayla climbed into his lap then and hugged him really tight. "You're the best big brother ever."

"You're the best little sister I've ever had." he said hugging her back.

When she finally released him from the hug, she grinned up at him. "Let's finish the tree now!"

Connor only grinned and then looked over her head to Kimberly. She grinned and nodded.

"Alright ninja master. I'm gonna need you to show me where everything goes!"

Kayla grinned, climed out of his lap and dragged him over to the half empty Christmas boxes.

The others soon followed and before the hour was up, the tree glistened and shined from all the ornaments and tinsel.

The last thing to go up was the mistletoe over the door way to the living room.

Kira grinned and looked at Connor. He shared the same thought. He held her close to him and whispered in her ear. "I don't need that mistletoe to kiss you."

Then he gently lowered his lips to hers and pressed a loving kiss to hers and she responded. Her heart exploded then with even more love then she thought she could handle.

Only a loud throat clearing itself broke them apart. Blushing they both parted and looked up at Jason with goofy expressions.

But the former red ranger just shook his head and held Trini in his lap. Connor and Kira both exploded into giggles as his wife suddenly attacked his lips causing him to groan.

When they came up for air. Jason grinned sheepishly at Tommy who rolled his eyes. "Go on. We'll take care of Michelle."

Jason then grinned at carried his wife out the door.

Karen watched them with envy. She silently wished that she and Bryce could have what they had.

Kimberly seemed to notice and shared a glance with Kat who nodded.

The one thing they had learned was that Christmas was a time for miracles even if they did need help from time to time.

* * *

**Well, this is the last chapter before the epilog. **

**I'm very happy with the out come of this story. I hope you all liked it!**


	13. Epilog Mission of the Pink Rangers!

**Hey everyone! Here it is, the Epilog of Kira's Knight! Now, before I get Dementors and The Borg sent after me, I want to assure you this story line isn't over. It will be picked up in the next instalment of the 'RTP' series. As soon as catch up on the next other fics. *pulls out her wand just in case* **

**I don't want anyone to worry. There is alot more excitment comming as this next fic will be taking place during Christmas. Roger Ford will get what is comming to him! Bryce will be reunited with Kira and her mom. I can promise you that more sap, fluff and ass kicking is on the way! But for now, please enjoy this chapter!**

**One last note: There is mild language in this chapter. You've been warned!**

* * *

Bryce Kinderson sat alone in his makeshift studio. In reality, it was his living room. But since there was no woman to get it a homey feel, this was as good as it got.

He was a tall man around 5'10 with long brown hair that was held back by an elastic band. (there was no way he'd ever refer to it as a pony tail holder) His biceps were covered in tattoos and his ears were pierced with small studs. He wasn't a bodybuilder, but he wasn't a wimp either. His self imposed exercise routine made sure of that.

His eyes were a gorgeous green that many a woman had swooned for. But now woman try as she might ever managed to snag him. No, his heart belonged to no woman, save one. Karen Meadowbrooke. His angel.

He gazed at his guitar…and then at the one resting beside it. Karen's guitar. He picked up and gently stroked the stings on it.

It was the one piece that Ford hadn't managed to destroy. But it'd been a close thing. Eversince he'd saved it, he'd kept it up, polishing it, he'd played it a few times and it was always tuned up.

Many times, he'd sighed realizing how stupid it was to do this, since he knew she may never come back to him.

Just then, the phone rang. Setting it down carefully on the stand, he walked to the other side of the room and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello. This is Mr. Kinderson?" asked the heavily accented female voice.

"Who wants to know?"

"I'm Katherine Cranston. A friend of Karen's. We need to talk."

His heart leaped into his throat, rendering it speechless.

"I know this is all very sudden, but circumstances have changed. If you wouldn't mind, could you please meet us at the Red Dragon Dojo?"

Bryce's breathing was ragged. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, in a manner of speaking. I don't trust these phone lines. Please come and meet us. We'll tell you everything when you get here."

"I'll be there, what's the address?"

* * *

About 30 minutes later

Kimberly, Tommy, Billy, and Kat all looked up as a motorcycle pulled up into the parking lot. A minute later the engine turned off and it's rider walked in the door.

Kat stood to her feet as he tucked his helmet under his arm and looked around. His eyes finally saw the two women walking towards him.

"Mr. Kinderson?" asked the blonde as she closed the distance between them with the brunette at her side. This was the woman with the accent.

"Kat Cranston?"

The blonde nodded. Yes, and this is Kimberly Oliver. We're friends of Karen." she said and then indicated the chairs that were set up. This may take a while. Would you like to have a seat?"

Bryce nodded numbly and waited for the two to sit down themselves before he took a seat. (Rocker he may be but he still remembered his manners) "What happened to Karen?"

"Roger left them. Both Karen and Kira for some mistress in another town." Kimberly said speaking up for the first time. "We don't know where he is and I honestly couldn't care less. The important thing is that Karen and Kira are safely away from him."

"But where are they?"

"Safe, in Reefside, till we can get them settled into the Park House." Kat answered. "Karen has been asking for you, she wants to see you again but she's too afraid to find you herself."

Kimberly saw his look of confused concern. "Roger left her a threatening note that warned her not to get a hold of you before the divorce goes through. So, we're here on her behalf. There's not a thing he can to do us for meeting up with you."

"I see." he said and then looked at the two men. "And you are?"

"I'm Tommy Oliver and this is Billy Cranston. This is our wife's meeting. We're just the security detail. The last time I let Kim go somewhere alone she ended up hurt. I'm not letting her go anywhere else unless I'm with her."

"Kat's very formidable." Billy added. "Still, we don't know you that well. There's no way I'd let her meet a stranger by herself. She may need back up."

Bryce nodded. He was in complete agreement with them. But back to business.

"I loved Karen very much. It burns me that Ford managed to steal her from me. I'd never hurt her…or Kira. Karen's my angel. I'm still crazy for her. Please, I want to see her. And what about Kira? Is my daughter okay?"

Kimberly nodded. "Yes, she's better then she was. Roger's done a lot of harm to the both of them. But Kira bears the brunt of it. He's a very controlling man. We were lucky that she has Connor. He managed to get through to her when we couldn't."

"Who's Connor?"

"Connor McKnight is her boyfriend." Kimberly said in a reassuring voice. "He's not left her side since we got her away from Roger. I can vouch for him. He honorable and trustworthy. He won't do any thing to hurt her. Ever."

Kat then spoke up.

"In a couple of days we'll be moving them out of Reefside and setting them up in town. Every year, we come to Angel Grove for Christmas. As soon as school is out for the holidays. The Parks are friends of ours. They've asked me to pass along the invite to you. "

"The Parks? As in the ones that own Pebble Brooke Manor?"

"Yes, the same. Will you come and spend Christmas with us?"

Bryce nodded with a grin. I'll be there. I can't wait to see my Angel again."

Kim grinned and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here's the directions."

Bryce wanted to pass out. _He couldn't believe all his dreams were about to come true! He would get to see his Angel again!_ He eagerly took the paper. _He was going to go Christmas shopping and get his baby girl presents! He had so much time to make up for! _

That thought stopped him short and he sheepishly looked at the two women again. "Um what is my daughter like? Kira."

"She's a musician. Before Mr. Ford interfered and dragged her down, she had a successful gig at Haley's cyber café. She's very gifted. We don't know what happened to her guitar then, and her rocker clothes and her amp and everything. I'd bet a whole year's salary that he got rid of them as soon as he could. He's nothing but a control freak."

That was enough to make Bryce see red. "That stupid ass wiper! That's exactly what he did to Karen after he married her. He got rid of all her stuff. I did all I could to save her music gear. All I could save was her guitar!" He blushed when he realized what he said.

"I'm so sorry. I know better then to cuss in front of women."

The women nodded. "That's okay. We pretty much said the same thing when we found out he was abusing her." At Bryce's horrified expression, Kat added. "No, not physical abuse…yet. He specializes in mind games. It all fits in with his controlling nature. But he might as well have been beating her. He had her believing that she was a worthless whore. Like we said, if not for Connor, she would still be in depression or worse."

Bryce nodded gravely. "I own a guitar shop. I'm ready to step in as her father. I know it won't be easy getting her to accept me into her life. A brand new guitar won't be enough to do it, but if she's anything like me, it's a good way to start." He looked up then at the two women.

"I don't know how to begin to show my gratitude. This is all I've ever wanted."

Kim just grinned at him ignoring the tear in his eyes. "Kira and her mom are family to me. Their happiness is all the payment I need."

"The paper has our number on it. If you have any concerns, all you have to do is call us." Kat reiterated

Bryce nodded with a bigger grin on his face. "This was going to be the best Christmas ever!"

* * *

**Well, what do you think of Bryce? **

**The next fic will be comming out soon. I do need some help, can any one think of a good title for the next fic? Suggestions would be a big help to me! I'll even give you credit for the title!**


End file.
